The Broken Seal
by Moonlightshadow13
Summary: It has been 5-6 years since Akuro's defeat and Nippon's balance. But now, a power that has been sleeping for ages has woke up and ready to harras the world, just for Ushiwaka who survived the genocide. Ammy/Waka, OC/OC and such


**It is like years later I've decided to write a story about these guys XD**  
**So since my writing in english got better and as long as I don't get lazy, I hope you love it~**

**Ammy: You make me sound like a bad mommy :I**  
**Me: Well, no one expects you to be a good mommy /shot**

**Oooooh and contains OC, Tsukiyomi humanized and headcanons XD**

* * *

_How many years have passed? _  
_Five or six maybe... Somewhere in between._  
**205-206 years ag**o  
The hall had no signs of light. All one could hear was the em Thuk /em voice high heels made. She slowly brushed her hair aside and sighed. There were red markings all over the walls. She entered to a big room. Blue markings lightened up her hair and the room. It was seen the ground was usualy grey but shined blue.

The ark... Where their lord was sealed in. Where it all started. Where all of her plans failed and where she slaughetered the whole tribe. She touched a few buttons and that was enough to lighten up the whole ark with blue lights.

There still were signs of blood. Afterall, they just crashed to the land of mortals. That boy and ''girl'' were lost. She felt another dark presence approaching her, that person had a face of a beautiful woman yet a handsome man ''I couldn't find any traces of them.''  
Xe had long, pale blond hair, bangs covering xir right eye, fox like ears and red markings. Kitsune's long kimono would cover up it's tails. The fox had 9 tails in total and would be over a thousand years old in 90-100 years.

''What shall we do now?'' asked the fox demon. She looked at it then raised her hand,glared to it and shoved it off. ''Don't come until you find a sign of them'' pumped up her fist as the kistune disappeared outside the room. ''We are locked in here, no way out yet they managed to...Go f#$½ outside!''

Hot blood covered her hand as she punched the buttons, kept it until all the blue lights turned red. Mechanism let out sparks, electricity burned her hand and fresh wounds. There were five of them:  
Bakeneko, Kitsune, Jorogumo, Orochi and their lord, Yami... Sadly he was in deep sleep and sealed. Plus she just broke the system and locked there for a time that can be told forever.

''Err...'' Kyuubi's voice echoed ''Miss, that snake heads is missing too. I suppose he fell down and dragged those two together.''

Was it bad or good? For a moment she stopped and thought. At least they all weren't locked in ''He doesn't die easily. Even Shiranui couldn't and caused all of the celestials meet lunar ones in abyss.'' she had an enormous tone in her voice, she yowled in joy.

''Sasakibara...What do you mean?'' fox questioned her, a little bit agony in tone. Seemed like it noticed there were two of them and... Jorogumo was drunk. ''That idiot wont wake up like days. You know what happens when she is drunk.''

Cat swung her hair aside in joy ''Don't you understand Kyu? Those three are at the same land, south.'' she sighed then added in a confident voice ''That boy said the one to defeat him will be born 100 years later. That is an enough time for us. So let's spend the Day of Darkness together and drink along spider lady.'' she cackeled as fox looked behind her ''Sake shall burn her hand. They drink like animals.''

''Whoa calm down, let me explain!'' kid ran after the cat girl ''D-Damn Ammy tell him to back off!'' wall goddess complained and climbed to the ceiling.

Serene wolf sighed and looked at her friend, showing how much she was irriated by their fight. ''Chibi come here and leave her alone.''  
''But Aaammy!'' little kid who looked exactly like her whined.  
''I am you mother Chibi, call me mother. Secondly don't chase Kabe if she doesn't want you to!''  
Orders, orders and more orders. Chibi was just a ten years old kid and those orders were way too much for his age.

''Ugh mama, stop ordering me around!'' he complained along side cat woman. In the end, Kabe landed down and grinned towards the cub. '' You are her son, what'd you expect?'' such a confident tone she had and caused Chibi go all gloomy, ears facing to the ground ''Is it that bad?''  
Amaterasu looked at her son and a genuine smile conquered her flawless face, she patted his head ''She is mimicking of course not! You are my everything Chibi, don't ever think of a such thing.'' she glared at her friend ''Go do whatever you want with her.''  
''WHAAT!?'' cat woman yowled in anger ad swung her hand towards mother and child ''I dont have time for you!''

Ammy went out, not paying atention to the two, looked to the sky. She could see the world clearly above. It has been 5 years since Chibi came back from there and balance was restored once again. The dumb demon who thought he was true darkness was defeated and everything was back to how it was. So was Yami...

But that wasn't what she was supposed to worry about.  
He failed.  
A child died.  
Caused her son to experience such a terrifying feeling, not only him but many more children was unforgivable. Making many know what has happened would cause humans search it. The more they search, more abnormalities happened and caused demons to get in to action more.

Probably the ruins caused that. Now they were supposed to be burried once again but goddess still felt uneasy.

Plus he was gone since that day too. Since Kurou was created, Ushiwaka was gone. But to where? He was somewhere on celestial plains but she did not know.

Divine woman sighed and gazed upon the mountains, slashing some fruit from the tree.

''L...lady Amaterasu may I get in?''  
''Yes you can.''  
The one who knocked the door was a celestial boy around 19 years old. He showed a scroll to white goddess and looked to her eyes 'This is a report from the messenger, flying around the old ark.''  
She took it from the boy and started to read it.  
What she saw caused her pupils get larger in suprise, mouth opened wide, she closed it with her hand.  
''Just go out.''

Geki was the first one to get there first. He noticed Amaterasu coming towards them ''Shiranui, what was that just now?''  
''I don't know Geki but we shall move the Ark away from here. Maybe exile it to the moon.''  
Where was Waka when they needed him this much? ''Just where the hell is he? He can disappear just like that, can he?''

He can...  
He really can. That was his speciality

''OOKAMI AMATERASU-SAMAAA!''  
''What the fudge now?'' she shut her green eyes. THere were crimson markings all over her eyelids and body. She shined all white under sun and would cause one's eyes burn.  
''The door of the ark...Seems like it was...forced to open.'' goddess's eyes widened in shock, who would force it to open after years? Only ones there were dead celestials and remains of other demons. It was impossible for them to get out or they had to be ressurected.

Only Yami would be able to break such strong barrier if he was as powerful as he used to be, but he was't. In fact Amaterasu couldn't sense him, still the same presence as if he was dead.

Nuregami sighed and kept her patience, still in that ''ball'' full of water, she put her arms to the edges of it ''Those guys really insist on dying over and over again huh?'' she was really confident about this.  
Amaterasu face palmed ''Genocide, genocide and more genocide.''

First Moon Tribe then celestials-that somehow managed to survive that slaughter- and lastly humans. Humans come in very shapes, similarities and differences. They commit sins but not as much as MT, they are nice but not as much as Celestials.

''I shall go down to earth myself.''

Silence... Everyonestared at Amaterasu, saying such thing.

''Ummm...I Think Chibiterasu can go instead? He saved the world once too you know?'' a random guy asked.

She growled at him

''ONCE, you said. That was Akuro, not Yami or not this one! Akuro, you got it?'' she then took a deep breath, closing her eyes once again and nodded ''Akuro was nothing but an idiot claiming he was the one who controlled the eternal darkness, a mere part of Yami, a part full of pride.''

''She shall go by herself, do you need any help Shiranui?'' tiger questioned.

The fresh air of Shinsu Field... It has been so long since the last time she came here. A lot seems to be changed, Agata Forest, the City, Kamiki village and a new one, Kusa.

She has never seen that place before. She was no more a wolf and it felt good to be on her feet. She now didn't need Issun.

Issun?  
''ISSUN!''

She was suppposed to pay a visit to Sakuya with the hopes of Issun being there. Though her white hair was pretty much striking. Well, at least she could say ''There are freaking demons lurking around and you are arguing about my hair?!''

She strecthed her fingers and followed the path that headed to the Kamiki Village. How could she greet them ?  
Hi, it's me Snowy!  
It's me Fido  
Hey it's me Amaterasu! Nope, that seemed way too formal. She'd go with ''Hello, it is me Ammy, it's been too long.''

She looked at Harami Lake one last time before she went to the village. She had many not-nice memories there. But they were dear to her because Issun was with her too.

As she entered in, it was easy to notice many things have changed.  
''But mooooom!''  
''You can't Nushiko*, that is your father's sake. You can't drink it!''

Voice came from where Kushi brewed sake. She peeked inside and watched the five years old girl arguing... Kushi.  
It didn't take long for them to notice Ammy who was looking at them ''How may I help you?'' woman winked. She wore her usual red-yellow kimono. About the girl, she resembled Susano very much. But she still had a cute face.

''Hey Kushi, It's me Snowy!'' she was going to say something else but oh well... Things don't go as they are planned.  
''A...Amaterasu!?'' woman's brown eyes widened in shock and amusement ''Oh my you, you are a human!''  
Ammy covered her wolf ears ''Umm... Yeah, that is kind of like that.'' and giggled.

Sake Kushi gave her was really good. She could drink like 5 more.  
''This is my 5 years old daughter, Nushiko. She is a bit shy and acts like her father.''  
''That is really bad, she has no future.''  
''Excuse me?'' kid questioned ''Am I going to die?''  
''Crap!'' Ammy gasped in fear, fear of Kushi and to make a little child go cry. Well she didn't cry yet. ''I didn't mean that. I meant...''  
''You meant?'' Woman glared to her ''Nushi, don't question her much. Snowy came from a looong journey and needs to rest. Why don't you play with your stick?''  
''IT IS NOT A STICK! IT IS MY TSUKUYOMI!''

At least Ammy wasn't the one who made her cry, but her mother. Poor girl sprited out, taking her ''sword'' with her. She could hear her ''HYA! KYA'' and many more inside.  
''Excuse me now Kushi, I need to see someone.'' she smiled with all her kindness and left for the enormous tree on the top of village.

''What is it Sakuya?'' green 'bug' questioned busty woman covered with a purple aura, he could easly see her butt open from back and that made him satisfied.  
''Where are you looking at bug?'' girl squealed and covered her butt with her hands, she slowly turned red.  
''First, I am not a bug. Second, you are the one who is showing off. You can go around all naked, nothing would change. Lastly, answer me.'' poncle complained and pointed his finger towards the gate ''Who is that chick?''

''It is kind of sad to have no one notice me.'' she puffed as she sat on a stone.  
''I mean she is all flawless and...She has red markings.'' he finished his sentence, gulped and looked at her markings.  
''Amaterasu! I was searching for you for two days! I am glad you realized it before it was too late.''

It was easy to tell tiny guy was suprised because he stopped jumping.  
''I just called Ammy a chick...'' he thought, keeping his silence.

Issun couldn't help but smile ''Furball, is that really you? When Chibi first came here I thought...'' he gasped, his voice was remarkable: Sorrowful yet happy ''I thought you were dead and reicarnated as Chibi.''

Ammy couldn't help but laugh at her friend ''He is my son dummy.'' and wiped off a tear from her eye.  
''From who? Not that fruit cake right?!'' he raised his voice in anger.  
''N...NO! O..of course not!'' she waved her hands towards Issun and felt her cheecks burn. ''He is pure light. He was born due to Yami's death, we can say he is the reason Chibi was born.''  
''WHAT?! I'd prefer that guy you know? AM I wrong Sakuya?''  
Tree spirit sighed, her face showed how much she was irriated from this argument. Her sweet voice echoed ''Can you PLEASE listen to me?''

''Oh yeah babe, sorry.'' Issun seemed to notice Sakuya had something important to tell. Including the goddess ''I am sorry. Please explain it. But I do know it is about the Ark of Yamato. Someone forced to go outside and broke the seal.''

''Yes indeed... This power, I sensed it as it landed on earth. What could such power want from those poor humans?''

Issun interrupted women's talk ''Are there any remains from Moon Tribe?''  
''What there can be Issun?'' Ammy's eyes sparkled in curioisty.

''Any person or such? Even that half-baked prophet can be here and that would lead it here. We know Kurou and Sugawara are dead.''  
''It can be Waka. He is missing like years.''  
''He instead sent that poor child, did he not?'' Sakuya looked down, gloomy.

Screams...A horrifying scream.

''What was that just now?!'' Ammy got up in fear, she seemed to be pretty concerned. ''Issun! Hurry and come with me!'' she called her old partned as she rushed outside.

''N...Nushi...'' Kushi's voice trembled, she sobbed and sniffed. There were other villagers around them such as Oranges, Mushi and her father Susano.  
''Those goddamn imps attacked my poor daughter.''  
''M...Mother. It hurts. My arm hurts.'' Girl chocked out blood as Kushinada's tears fell on her cheecks then dripped down girl's chin. Her white kimono was stained red, stick broken. Ammy couldn't help it but squeezed her hands tightly in anger.

''Shi...''

''Kushi...'' Issun's voice finally reached young woman ''I...Issun, Ammy help us.'' Her face was soaked with tears and eyelids were red.

''Don't worry Kushi.'' Ammy knelt down ''I've got this. It is just...Suprising that imps got in that far. That power should really be something.'' her eyes narrowed as she said those words.

* * *

***- Nushiko is a reference to Kuni's full name Kuninushi. Nushi is his name's last part and ko is used with females.**

**I'd appreciate your reviews REALLY much :3 and will try to reply all if any in the next chapter 3 big kisses from Moon. You are lucky if you know Yoshitsune, if you dont , just wait like that person said. I am sorry for the short chapter too but this is a beginning :D AAAAAAAAAAAND AND AND MORE ANDIES**

**If you have an OC that you want me to include, go ahead and tell me. All I need is a bit information about them 3**


End file.
